detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Reptilian Race
The Reptilian Race (name unconfirmed and used only for the sake of convenience) is an ancient race of reptile-like creatures who once ruled the earth. One member was a mysterious antagonistic entity who would play a major part in the conspiracy surrounding Lee Ping and his family in the first four seasons and should a fifth season or the such happen than this species will likely play a major part given the open ending with their resurrection at the end of episode fifty-three. History Though their origins are uncertain they are a very old species who existed for no less than the beginning of the Ice Age and judging from a comment made by their current missionary for their resurrection it is safe to assume that they have been around longer than this. However when the Ice Age came "Everything was dying" and the survivors were forced into the underground pyramid to survive. One who appears to be a tribal leader marked two of his species and locked them into a sarcophagus-like status capsule until their time to be awakened came. On his way to the retreat this elder marked the rest of the pyramid with strange markings and told the future to come, but it is unknown if this was the species's predictions or not, as they have not been 100% accurate with certain anomalies having been unforeseen in their plans. Through unknown means a Red and Blue Tatzelwurms opened and closed the pyramids without awakening the emissaries or the species below. After many years of slumber and entombment Alexander Nigma and his four students Mann, Art Worst, Maxwell Finnwich and the one known only as Ping succeeded in opening the pyramid by redirecting the light from the solar eclipse to hit the pyramid making it safe to open. Though right before this Nigma had the Tatwelwurm sea away the Book to keep its secrets safe. Upon entering the two sarcophagi appeared with the freshly disintegrated one missionary and the other Carl Brocher fully awakening. Realizing their mistake Nigma engaged the Reptilian in combat but was no match for it and was only able to hold it off long enough to entomb it. However just millimeters or so from this coming to fruition the reptilian forced the door open to allow its escape. It than took Nigma's students under his wing and proceeded to create Mann, Worst, Finnwich and Ping in order to find a way to open the portal and subsequently becoming the world's shadow government behind the scenes though it is unknown if this was originally planned or predicted or not. Somehow or another Lo Ping became wise to His Eminence's true goals and defected, going into hiding presumably in Korea with His Eminence unable to locate him for some time until he discovered his descendent, Li (which he will be known later known as "The Serpent" and (according to Cassandra) order his capture and initiation in the organization as their personal assassin and enforcer. At another time His Eminence came clean about this and co-conspired with Lo's descendent against Cassandra. Season Two On a rare occasion away from his faux resort Coral Grove His Eminence paid a personal visit to watch the demonstration of Vice Principle Victoria's mind control demonstration. He left with the other Council members and Victoria upon the demonstration's failure but took notice of Lee Ping during this trip. Season Three Finding Lee Ping a suitable pawn for his race's return Carl Brocher sent the new principle a message and had Lee un-expelled. Season Four The Serpent arranged a private meeting between himself, the Council Leader and Dr. Alfred Ping which took play in the Ping's kitchen. When they attempted to eavesdrop Lee and Biffy were detained and carried back to Biffy's place. Later after the Lo's failed attempt of revenge against Cassandra. The Leader manged to score a deal with Cassandra: Answers for the Lo's release. After finishing his story Cassandra attempted to betray the Leader but was imprisoned herself. Further Speculation and points of interest Their coloration and reptilian appearance makes them resemble the Yellow Tazelwurms of the Jurassic Era which has led some fans to speculate that they evolved from said species. However given their lack of the tatzelwurm's more prominent tail and jaws makes it less likely but not impossible. This species is also more humanoid than the Tatzelwurms, and given the clear enmity between Carl Brocher and the Tatzelwurms (going so far as to make slaves out of the blue ones) makes it seem more likely that the two species are at odds. Though it does not necessarily disprove any genetic connection between them. A point of interest that could be given for or against an evolutionary connection, the images within the pyramid show Tatzelwurms (who are rendered yellow-brown) and their is a creature in the far left side that is a distorted sillouette that could be either a Tatzelwurm, Reptilian or even a Theropod Dinosaur. Conspiracy theories, Conspiracy Facts, Mythology & Cryptozoology :Note: The following is a brief summary of conspiracy theories, mythological references and cryptozoological investigations, that detail or cite possible facts about the conceiving of this species. The history of this Reptilian Race fits with one of the several conspiracy theories about the Reptilians that fit into modern society. Given the large amount of the plot of detentionaire is based off of the Reptilian Race was probably based off of it as well. These theories tend to be associated with governmental totalitarianism including offing indaviduals such as Royal Ramond Rife for their advancements that could be a threat to them and their hold or instagating mass slavery of the human race. Supposedly they are an alien species of hostile intent whose only goals are dominance through fear and propganda. Though numerous stories about the species exist the plotline of Detentionaire follows the specific theory that when the ice age hit they were forced underground. In the Book: The Source, the author claims that these reptiles came from another universe in order to survive. Other popular conspiracy theories about the reptilians include them being related to all royal lines of power and powerful politians such as US presidents and the Prime Minister of the UK and Japan to name a few; along with historic dictators and explorers like Napolean, Hitler, and Christopher Collumbus. Another Conspiracy Theory distates that they are the dinosaurs who cannot survive in the above world and so they must pollute it in order to survive above ground. In a poll held by Time Magazine to ask how many conspiracy theories are believes the Reptilian Elite Conspiracy came in Tenth place. In addition several cultures around the world also feature a reptile god that is usually associated with a Reptilian Conspiracy Theory. Quetzacoatl of the Aztecs, and ancient Dragons who were the ancestors to the Chinese Royal Family. Similar to the Tazelwurm, they're are also reptilian cryptids in the real world as well such as the Bishopville Lizardman and the Honey Island Swamp Monster. One particularly nasty reptillian crpyitd is the Flatwoods Monster which is known for lacking a lower body and instead is driven around in a hovercraft. Category:Characters Category:Animals